Brother's Love
by itshotsht
Summary: He is now face to face with his family issues and his lovely actions. How will his sibling react to this? How will his life turn? Pain and hurt was always what he caused and now he was getting it back.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is KolMikaelsonLover's_ fic IT'S NOT MINE. _Also it's her first story so be gentle. Some reviews will be good. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I feel so bad.**

_Summary: He is now face to face with his family issues and his lovely will his sibling react to this? How will his life turn? Pain and hurt was always what he caused and now he was getting it back._

* * *

Kol Mikaelson was walking back to his hotel room, satisfied with the fact that 5 minutes before he was hitting Damon Salvatore with his lovely-maybe in relationship-baseball bat.

He was a little too thirsty, bloody thirsty, so he had something to do for this. He focused his overhearing power to listen for any kind of heartbeat. There was one in his left side. A very strong one actually. He smirked and head there, dreaming the neck of his lovely victim, that lovely neck that would satisfied his needs for tonight. Hopefully.

His legs and ears lead him to a park surrounding from trees. Kol had a puzzled face. He was listening the heartbeat but he couldn't see any person nowhere. He looked around, his bat in his arm.

Just then a sound came from behind him. He looked back and there was standing a person that he couldn't believe he will see this exact moment. That woman that caused his big brother to force him, 500 years ago, to hunt in order to un-spelled his wolf side.

Katerina Petrova, or better, Katherine Pierce, was there standing in front of him with a devilish smirk on her devilish face. He tried to act normal.

''The lovely vampire bitch. what is this unpleasant visit for?'' Kol asked her with his famous started walking around him, still this devilish smirk on her face.

''My favorite Mikaelson.'' She stopped on his right side, finally looking him on the eyes. He could see the cockiness on them and the devil spark. 'I wanted to see you.''

''Ha! You, Katerina, want to see me? You believe that I'm that fool?'' He asked her with a laugh. ''What do you want?''He was making small circles with his bat now. He was hungry and out of all people he was talking to that bitch.

''I don't want anything my lovely Kol. I had this very powerful desire to see again that beautiful guy that I last saw him a hundred years ago. Is that a crime?''Katherine asked him with a small smile.

''In your case. YES. Now what do you want?'' He was getting annoyed now. He need to be fed. Suddenly a move cause him to close and open his eyes. Katherine was in front of him, tip toe to reach him and her lips touching his with such a force. His brain stopped a little. For a minute he kissed her back, his needs rising inside him. It was over hundred years that he had kissed a girl.

But he pulled back.

''Katherine, what do you wan-?''Before he could finish his sentence someone from behind him snapped his precious neck.

Then the darkness took Kol.

Katherine looked up and smile. 'Very nice job Cassie.''

Xxx TVD xxX

Every part of his body was hurting. His body was on fire. Kol blinked slowly his eyes, his mind was slowly again working. There was a very bright light that cause him to blinked them couple of times to adjust them.

When he finally did, he tried to see his surroundings. This place looked like a laboratory. It smelled really awful. In front of him was a table with long stake, a gun with who knows full with.

Kol tried to move his hands or even his legs to escape from this bad smelled place. But he couldn't move, instead he hissed in pain. He turned his gaze to his part and found them pierced with stakes and his body probably in a wood table.

''Don't even try. They are with vervain. ''A voice very familiar told him. He looked up and there was standing who else but Katherine Pierce, and beside her a very familiar girl. He wasn't able to think right now.

''Katerina Petrova. Nice to see you too again.'' He tried to sound himself and smile. ''Is there a reason why those stakes are piercing my precious body?''

''Tsk tsk. Even in this horrible state you are still your awful self.'' She said and walked to him and force the stake in his right arm a little too further. He hissed in pain but he wouldn't let her win by listening him saying that he was hurting.

''Nice love, now stop all these and let me OUT!''He shouted.

''But Kol we didn't even start the game.''

''Is there a more of this pleasant game? I'm surprised.'' He joked.

''Yeah,more will come up soon.''

''Can't wait.''

''But please let me introduce this lovely lady." She pointed to the girl and motioned her to come forward. She did as she was told. She had the devilish smirk on her face identical to Katherine's.''Do you remember her? I will remind you. ?''She asked him.

Kol gasped. Now he remembered everything. This girl. This girl that once fell in love with him. He was just using her for his own blood bag but when he found out that she was cheating on him, he tried to kill her and when he didn't succeed he killed her lovely boyfriend, his family and of course her family.

''Cassie?''He asked.

''He got this.'' Cassie told Katherine.

''Why are you doing this to me?''He asked both of the two women in front of him. He was trying not to cry, this was going to end very bad.

''Oh my love. We both have unfinished business. You killed all of her loved people. I'm just doing this so I can have my freedom from your lovely hybrid brother. ''Katherine told him.

''I understand about her but why you Katerina? Why I have to suffer for Klaus?'' He asked her fully annoyed now. ''How are even alive? Are you a vampire?''

''You are the easy target Kol. Klaus will be more pleasant to let me go. You are his little brother after all. And no she isn't a vampire. She just wanted revenge, so with a help of a witch she is back from the dead and who am I to let this opportunity fly away?''

''Maybe, but I'm not the one he cares about maybe Rebekah or even Elijah but not me.'' He rolled his eyes.

''Whatever. We had to take revenge for all of these horrible things your family has done.'' She walked to the door that was in their left side and opened. Just then one girl and one boy came inside and stopped in front of him.

''Do you too have revenge issues on my family. I'm far from eager to be your little target.'' He told with a smirk.

''No, they don't but I do. These two adorable wolfs have been compelled by me to do some stuff.'' He narrowed his eyes ''But I have added some juicy little things. In their system have been placed a very poisonous medicine that have only affected on vampires.''

''And where did you found it?''He asked scared.

''I have my people.''

''Oh nice to know.''

''So with two bites of these two, your fragile system will be destroying every single minute.'' Cassie told him.

''Alright, give me two minutes and I will be ready.''

''Jack, Addie give us a performance." Just then the two werewolves bite Kol both his two side of his neck. He screamed a bloody scream. Sure everyone would have listened to him. He was trying to catch his family attention.

When they walked back, he was really crying now. He didn't want to die. His tearing eyes looked up to the girls now who have both satisfied smiles on their faces.

''We didn't finish yet.''

He couldn't find himself to give a reply to her. Then two very big gun shots were heard. He looked down to his body. Two holes were in the place where his heart was.

This is the end. He knew it.

''Don't worry; they mixed it with the medicine and some vervain.'' Katherine told him.

Everything started to get blurry and dark.

''Your lovely family would be here soon. I'm so sorry Kol, you didn't actually do something to me but I didn't have another choice.'' She told him. He kept looking on the dirty floor. ''It would be way easier to just end this with the help of this white oak stake that I found but I like to see you and the others suffer.'' The two werewolves had already left, and so Cassie started moving in order to leave. Katherine was going to make her move but stopped and turned to Kol. ''Oh and say to Elijah that I'm saying hi and that I love him.''

Just then he felt a pain in his chest and couldn't hold anymore. He closed his eyes and let the darkness to take him.

The Mikaelson family was in their little castle, and specific in the living room, all busy.

Klaus was drawing something.

Elijah was reading his favorite book by the fireplace.

And Rebekah was playing her phone: texting probably.

The room was too quiet. Something that was really strange since whenever Kol was there he was always arguing about how he bored he was. Or he babbling to himself.

''Does anyone of you know where our annoyed brother is?''Klaus asked both his siblings. Elijah sent him a look and Rebekah didn't bother to look at him.

''Last time I checked he was somewhere causing pain. 'She told them. Klaus rolled his eyes at her statement, getting up from the couch to get his room when a piercing scream echoed through the room; the three siblings looked to each other.

A very familiar scream.

Their bother's scream.

''Kol is in trouble.''

They all got out of the mansion and headed right where the echo of the scream could still be heard. It was 35 miles away from them. It took all their strength.

Klaus couldn't think. His mind stopped working. He couldn't remember when was the last time he heard Kol to be in this pain state.

Elijah was scared about his baby brother. All he was able to think that Kol was already dead since a psycho original like him was possible to scream, this bloody scream.

Rebekah tried hard to keep her tears to not fall down. Kol hadn't been like this for 1000 years. When they were still humans and younger, Mikael was used to hit Kol occasionally since the little boy was always in trouble. That she remembered was the last time that Kol have ever been this scared in his life.

They reach a small city a lot miles away from Mystic Falls where they have installed. There was a dead silence nothing more. Klaus looked around him trying to find, see or hear something.

Elijah was trying to reach any kind of a heartbeat. Not his brother but something. He didn't. But something was telling him that they had to go the left.

''Niklaus, Rebekah, this way. ''He ordered them to follow him. They reach a building, an abandoned building. This one had caught Elijah sight. This must be it. He told himself.

They went inside but nothing but darkness greeted them. They did a digging around when Klaus saw a faint light coming from downstairs. He run with his vampire speed and in seconds he was downstairs. Soon, Elijah and Rebekah were behind him. They were in an old laboratory. Klaus searched around when finally his eyes land in the more painful sight he could ever see. His heart ached.

Kol was there. His arms and legs were staked and he had bites, probably wolf bites. Two big holes in his heart and a stake to his chest that have a piece of paper.

He couldn't move, he couldn't see it. Despite their arguments he always loved him.

''Kol?'' Rebekah was the first who got in front of him trying somehow to get to know if he was still alive. He groaned.

''…Beka-ah..?'' He tried to move his head to see her but his groaned again.

''Don't move, Klaus and Elijah will help you. ''She forces herself to speak.

Elijah walked in front of him, catching the stake in his chest that had the paper. He read it loud.

_Dear Klaus, Elijah or Rebekah…_

_I'm so sorry to cause such a pain to the lovely Kol but you are the responsible one. Especially you Klaus. If you hadn't my family killed and hunt me, this would not be happening. I just want my freedom and now probably I would get it. Also that girl, Cassie, maybe you know her wanted a revenge on Kol._

_He is poisoned with wolf's poison and of course with some kind of vampire poisoned medicine. I don't know if will ever get well, or if there is a cure for this or how long he will last. So, spend the next few days of his life together. Not that would care if he was dead. You never truly care about him._

_The two small woods playing in his heart contain vervain and this poisoned thing..,_

_Hope you all go to hell._

_Xoxo,_

_Katherine._

''Of course that vampire bitch slut..!''Klaus hissed. ''I would find her and end her misery life for good.''

''Klaus please help me here and will get Katerina. ''Elijah was now trying to remove the stake from Kol's arms. As Elijah touch the stake in his right arm he groaned in pain. ''Kol, please co-operate with us.''

''At 3 alright Kol?''He tried to nod his head but the pain was too much for him, every little thing he was doing was causing his body pain. ''One…,two..'' But Klaus removed the stake before said three causing Kol to scream. That continued 3 more times, the vervain stakes out of his body. He feel in Elijah's lap not able to stand by himself.

They were all inside the car placing Kol in the back, his head on Rebekah's lap, she was caressing his hair. Elijah got in the driver's seat ready to get back to the mansion while Klaus got to the passenger's seat.

When they finally reached the Mikaelson Mansion they transferred Kol the same way they did back to car. They placed him on the large couch.

Rebekah got on her knees and kissed Kol's head. She looked up to her elder brothers. ''He is burning.'' Kol opened or tried to open his eyes.

''N-i-ik..?''His voice was hoarse. Klaus was immediately by his side afraid to touch him not to cause pain to his baby brother.

''I'm here Kol. Me, Elijah and Rebekah… All! How are you feeling?'' Klaus asked him motioned to his siblings. A tear dropped from his eye, Kol's although noticed it.

''I must been dreaming, Nik are you really crying?'' He asked him, sounded like his usual self. Klaus smiled, he loved that his brother despite his pain so in the mood to make jokes.

''No, something must get in.'' He said. Kol pulled his tongue to him.

''Kol, do you remember what happened?''Elijah asked him sitting where his legs were placed.

''Yeah…''

''So…?'' Rebekah asked impatient, she wanted to know the full story.

''I was bloody thirsty after I hit that Salvatore brat...so I went to a park and then Katherine was there, then someone snapped my neck from behind and then I wake up to this awful smelling place and the game began. ''He shook a little.

''Oh… em…we should called someone to watch over this poison..!''Elijah said. ''Now, you should rest. Get some sleep.''

Klaus was sitting beside Kol watching him sleeping. He was mumbling in his sleep.

Klaus got the opportunity to get in his mind. He saw Kol as a little boy, their father, their mother and Elijah. He was screaming, sobbing. He heard their father's yelling and their mother's crying. He couldn't understand what was exactly happening because his siblings passed through the door broking the silence.

''What happened?'' He said and sat up.

''We didn't find anyone. We are desperate. ''Rebekah told him and sat in the place Klaus sat minutes later.

''Bekah watched over him. Elijah please, follow me. ''He gave orders to his sibling he did as he was told.

''So, Nikalus, tell me what do you need me for?''Elijah asked him.

''Before you came Kol was having a nightmare, we were still humans and he was little, you were there too and father was yelling and mother was crying. Do you know what happened?''He asked him.

Elijah was confused a little, trying to remember the moment Klaus was describing him. Their father was always yelling at them but his mother's cries were new to him. He held his breath remember that horrible moment.

''What…?''

''I don't know if I can tell you this it was very, very horrible moment.''

''Elijah, tell me right now. I'm very curious.''

Kol was sitting in the chair by the table sobbing while his mother was getting ready the dinner and Elijah standing not saying anything afraid his mother.

Esther and Mikael were just informed that their youngest son had hit with his father's sword a kid of friends of them. Mikael told him to get right away home with Elijah and wait for him while he was going to apologize to the kid's parents.

Kol had pleaded their mother to not let Mikael hurt him. She was contradictory to his words. Just then the door of the hut opened showing a very pissed of Mikael.

''Where is he?''

Kol's sobs grew older, afraid of his father. Mikael came in and went right away to Kol lifting him from his chair with his one hand.

''What have I told you?''He asked him. His anger grew when he didn't answer him. ''What have I told you?''He repeated his question.

''Not to get on fight and not to use your sword.''

''And what did you did?''

''I disobeyed you.''

''Now what happened?''

''I hurt Olive badly.'''

''I have told you kid not to test my temper.'' Kol started crying.''I have told you not to cry like a girl. You are such a disappointment to this family'' Just then Mikael grabbed the 6-year old by the neck tightening his grip with each Kol's cries.

Kol's face started to get from purple to a very icy blue.

Esther and Elijah's eyes widened in horror. The kid had now stopped trying to break free from his father closing his eyes slowly.

The 17 year old that hadn't spoken at all was now on his feet telling his father to let him go. He was even angrier.

''Mikael please you're going to kill him. Kol. Mikael please!'' She was now beside her husband pulling his hands from Kol's little neck.

Mikael opened his hand and let Kol fall to the ground. He didn't move and Esther was trying to help him. Finally after minutes that felt hours, his little eyes opened filled with tears. Mikael was above them laughing.

''He is just a disappointment. I know he was a mistake when he was born; always trying to shame this family. You should be dead. Do you hear me child?'' He was yelling to the boy. ''I should have killed you the day you were born. You're not my son; you are dead for me.'' He was screaming now.

Kol was now hugging tightly his mother – fearing for his own little life.

Elijah was now crying. Klaus was too.

''You were with Finn hunting while Rebekah was with a friend of hers. Mother told us not to tell anyone. This is the reason why Kol and father never talked to each other or never hunted with him ''He wiped his tears remembering this tragedy.

''If I had the chance to kill him I would do it over and over again.''

''Is this true?''Rebekah's voice sounded from the door.

''Yes, I believed Kol just had forgotten after all those years but he didn't.''

''We have to do something. We can't just leave him die. He doesn't deserve this. It's my mistake and half his.'' Klaus said.

''We will. We will call Miss Bennett.'' Elijah said.

They all ran to the living room when they heard a very loud cough. Κοl was coughing but that wasn't the problem – he was coughing blood. Rebekah ran and got a basket as to help him.

When he finished his cough fist he was starting to cry.

''Kol what it is?''Klaus asked him.

''I'm gonna die. Ohh this is my end. I don't want to die.''

''You won't, here.'' Klaus offered his hand to Kol which he bit for him. ''Maybe my blood will save you.'' Kol, with the help of Rebekah, drank painfully slow but soon enough he was throwing it.

''We should get Bonnie.''

''And soon.''

''Bonnie get the pop corn.'' Caroline yelled from the living room. She, Bonnie and Elena were having a girl night watching romantic movies.

''Alright.''

Just then there was a knock on the door. She rolled her eyes and went opened it. There were standing the Salvatore's brothers with two bottles of alcohol.

''Now, we should have fun shouldn't we?''Damon asked and walked through the door heading to the living room. He sat between Elena and Caroline while Stefan and Bonnie in the two big pillows by the table.

''What are we watching?''Damon asked.''Please don't tell me it's Notebook?''

Caroline rolled her eyes and grabbed the bottle from his hand. ''You came here so you'll see whatever we want.'' She opened the bottle and took a sip heading it to Elena. She did the same.

''Whatever.''

After 2 hours there was a knock on the door. They looked to each other with confused look.

''Who is it?''Stefan asked.

''I don't know.'' Elena said.

''Then go and see.'' Damon snapped. Elena rolled her eyes and went to open the door. The two most unpleasant vampires were standing there.

''What do you want?''She snapped with narrowed eyes.

''Is the Bennett witch here?''Klaus asked searching inside. Bonnie got up with the call of her name.

''What?''

''We need you.'' Klaus said.

''For what?'' She asked looking to both of them.

''Come with us.'' Elijah spoke for the first time. She took a step back.

''If you want her to come with you we all come with you'' Damon said and stand up. Klaus was greeting his teeth.

''Alright, but please hurry.''

They soon all followed the two Originals to their mansion. Everyone was confused; what in the bloody Mary will Bonnie want this exactly moment?

When they got inside their unanswered questions were answered.

Was it good? It just poked to my head and I believe I have to share it with you, don't I?

* * *

**Please REVIEW, FAVOURITE AND VOTE.**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO, THIS VERY LOVELY GIRL LET ME PUBLISH THE STORY IN HER PAGE SINCE MINE WON'T LET READ THE FULL STORY. SO PLEASE READ IT FROM HERE AND IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU WANT TO ANSWER PLEASE ASK ME – _KolMikaelsonLover_**

**ALSO, IF YOU WANT ANY SPESIFIC FLASHBACK MEMORY THE ORIGINALS AS KIDS PLEASE SEND IT TO ME AND I WILL WRITE IT.**

_**KolMikaelsonLover.^^**_

* * *

Everyone was shocked.

Bonnie was the first to walk further and reach her destination by getting beside the pure vampire who was lying on the couch. "What happened?'' She found herself asking.

''Katherine happened. ''Klaus said annoyed.

''It's always that bitch!'' Damon said and rolled his eyes.

''So, please explain to all of us what's happening to him.'' Caroline asked Klaus who was smiling at her. Elijah was the one who told them the fully story from how Katherine wanted her freedom to the revenge, the poison, everything!

''And what do you want with me?'' Bonnie said, she understood the whole story but she couldn't understand what she was doing here.

''We need your help. We don't know exactly what's happening to him.''

''Why don't you offer your blood Klaus? Since it's wolf bite it maybe help him. ''Caroline said to him.

''Love, I already did this. But his system rejected it since he is an Original. ''He rolled his eyes. Kol, for the first time since they came, groaned and opened his eyes. He frowned.

''I didn't expect so many people seeing me in my deathbed.''

''Shut up dick. We are only here to protect Bonnie.'' Damon hissed annoyed that he was in a room with his baseball bat enemy.

''Asshole.'' Kol didn't have the strength to raise his voice, he was not able to even open his eyes.

''Please Miss Bennett, we need your help. We will do anything in return. ''Elijah begged her.

Bonnie thought about it, she didn't want to help Kol. Everything he had ever done in his life was to cause chaos. But she wasn't the person who would let others suffer knowing she could have done something. She looked from Kol to each one of his siblings that have a sparkle in the eyes, hoping she would help them. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

''Alright. I'll help.'' She said. Her friends had a very shocked look on their faces.

''Bonnie are you sure?'' Elena asked her and placed a hand in her shoulder. Rebekah murmured under her breath. That motherfucker will always get in their way.

''Tell me Elena, what would you do if you know that your lovely little brother could be in pain. Would you let him die?''Rebekah asked angry. She didn't answer her.

''Please relax everyone. If Bonnie wants to help him, everyone will not speak.'' Stefan said. Everyone's faces turned to him. He only had a satisfied look on his face. He would not let Kol die. If anything, he would maybe do it himself and when he did, he would do it better.

''Thank you little witch.''

Kol's little voice was barely even heard but of course they were able to hear it .Bonnie's heart ached for a moment. She had never heard Kol thanking someone. Ever. He turned to face her and gave her smile, nodding slowly his face. She returned the smile. She didn't expect that from herself.

''You are welcome.''

''So what's the plan?''Klaus asked.

''I will speak with my grams. She will know what to do.''

''Are you sure you van contact with her?''Caroline asked Bonnie.

''I'll try. But guys go home now. I'll be okay.''

''No.''

''Nope.''

''Yes you will. NOW!'' She almost screamed. She didn't want her friends to be with the Originals more than the normal time before someone will do anything stupid. They mumbled something and then left.

''So, I need candles, a knife and this.'' She ordered them and held up a necklace, the one her grams had given to her.

Rebekah ran as fast as she could to get the candles while Elijah got the knife. Klaus was helping Bonnie to get ready the place and checked on Kol. He sounded asleep.

''Here we go.'' Both Rebekah and Elijah said and handed them to Bonnie. She placed the candles around the table and hand the knife in her hand ready to cut her hand. She started to saying words that the Originals couldn't understand.

Bonnie was talking almost finishing the spell, the last thing she needed was to cut her hand and touch with the blood the necklace.

So, she did.

She waited couple minutes.

''Bonnie..?''

''Grams..?''She asked and opened her eyes.

''What are you doing child?''Her grams asked her.

''Grams I need your help. This Original is poisoned with something, we need your help to find what is it.''

''No, I will not help them. They are demons child.''

''Please grams. We need to help them.''

''No Bonnie.''

''Please, they will kill my friends if we don't help them. Grams I can't lose more people.''

Her grams looked her for a moment. But she couldn't let those demons to destroy Bonnie's life. She didn't have another choice. She walked to Kol, who was lying on the sofa asleep. She touched him everywhere she could - from his forehead, to the bites and his arms. She wasn't sure if she knew this poison. She tried hard. She pleaded her sisters to help her, telling them how her granddaughter will suffer if they don't help. Eventually they did.

They told her about this poison. There was a cure. But it wasn't this simple to be found.

She explained to Bonnie everything the dead witches told her.

* * *

''Did she helpe'' Rebekah asked her. She was crying. While Bonnie was talking to her grams, Kol was throwing up blood again.

She turned her gaze from Rebekah to Kol. She even found that a tear was making its appearance in her eye. She wiped quickly.

''Yes, I know what we need to do.''

* * *

''Where were you?''Jeremy asked as Elena and Caroline stepped through the door. He was now watching TV after he ate something that he found in the fridge.

''Well...We were at Mikaelson's Mansion.'' Elena answered him. She sat beside him in the large sofa. Carolina followed soon.

''WHAT? WHY?'' He yelled confused.

''They needed Bonnie, and we went there with her.'' Caroline informed him.

''Why? Something happened?''

''Actually, yes. The annoying Kol is poisoned and they needed her help.''

''Wow. That was unexpected.''

''Yes, first we didn't want to help them since it is more preferable to die since he is an Original but Bonnie wanted to. We can't do anything to stop her.'' Elena said ''Caroline will you sleep here today? I want someone to be with me right now.''

''Sure, why not?'' She said and the girls said their good nights to Jeremy and went to Elena's bedroom.

''What do you think it will happen?'' Elena asked Caroline while they were dressing into their pajamas.

''I believe that he will be saved thanks to Bonnie. BUT I also believe they won't let Bonnie go soon or after.''

''Yeah...I think you are right.''

''But we have to be on her side. If she wants to do it, we can't do anything but help her.'' Caroline said and lay under the covers.

''If it's what we have to do as her friends then let it be.''

* * *

''This is so fucking unbelievable. '' Damon said while he stepped inside the boarding house.

''Look, Damon I don't want him to live, but think if Bonnie didn't help them who knows what they would do to her. Also, I want him to die by my hands.'' Stefan said and with his vampire speed, he went to take a blood bag from the frozen downstairs and in minutes he was back to the living room.

''Well, boys I don't know if you save him.'' A voice said from the kitchen.

''What the fuck?''Damon asked with an annoyed look.

''Katherine.'' Stefan said while she walked to the living room where the brothers were. ''What are you doing here?''

''I just came to say my goodbyes.''

''Why, you going somewhere?''

''Actually, I'm leaving Mystic Falls.'' She said and took a ship from her whiskey.

''Really, I can't wait for you to go to the hell.' Damon hissed. She just chuckled.

''Haha, funny Damon. Stefan I want you to know that I really loved you and I will love you forever..-''

''Easy Kat, forever is a very very very very very very very very very very...''Damon started.

''I get it dick.'' She said.

''Very very long time.'' He continued. She glared at him and then looked back to Stefan.

''I love you.'' She said again.

''And I really don't care bitch.'' Stefan said and started pushing her out of the house.

* * *

''Well, Bon Bon what is it?'' Rebekah asked Bonnie with a very annoyed look.

''There is a cure-'' Klaus didn't let her finished.

''Alright then let's go and find it.'' He was ready to stand up when Bonnie stopped him.

''Let me finish...there is a cure not exactly a cure, some kind of spell but it's not that simple to find it. You have some...things to do.''

''What are those?'' Elijah asked her.

''Well, in order to save Kol from this poison, we need to do a spell.''

''And?''

''It's not that easy. For the spell to work we need to kill one human, one vampire and one hybrid since the bite is from a hybrid, and we need the blood of the Original's hybrid - that's you Klaus - and blood from the doppelganger, that's Elena with the help of a very special sword that I don't know exactly.''

They stared at her for a while. They were thinking about this entire spell.

''If it's going to save my brother, then we will do it.'' Klaus said and went and sat at Kol's feet. ''We will save you brother. I promise you.''

''But Klaus we will kill all those people just to save Kol? And what about the sword? I don't have idea where it is or what is it.'' Bonnie argued.

''Relax, witch. We will kill all those people to save Kol and we will find that stupid sword.'' Klaus yelled and left the room

His siblings and Bonnie just looked him with very confused looks.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW. :)**

**IT MEANS A LOT! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: THE REASON WHY I DIDN'T UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER IS BC MY COMPUTER IS FINALLY WORKING AGAIN! ANTHI HAD ALREADY SENT THE CHAPTER TO ME WEEKS AGO AND I'M SO SORRY Y'ALL HAD TO WAIT! SORRY! - ANDREIA (itshotsht)**

Hello my dear friends! :)

I hope you have a great summer, cause I did.

So, lately I don't have much imagination and that's why my story isn't update yet. But here you go with a new chapter. If you have any idea, please share it with me and I will gladly write it ,as flashback or a scene, whatever! :)

Secondly, I want to thank my lovely friend Andreia, a.k.a itshotsht ,who has helped me with this story by publishing it in her account since mine is for the dogs, and I don't know how to thank her, I really love her. :D

Famu27 thank you so much for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; If I did Kol will be still alive and sound! :'(

* * *

Previously on Brother's Love: Bonnie helped the Originals, finding about a spell to save Kol. Katherine gives her last performance in the Salvatore house and Klaus will do anything to save his little brother!

* * *

Klaus was furious.

He was desperate.

He was hurt.

Kol was in this terrible state because of him. This stupid doppelganger caused all this, beacuse she wanted her damn freedom. But he wouldn't let this go without doing anything. He would find Katerina and kill her forever! And of course will would find this stupid fucking sword, which he didn't even know any small about.

He went to his office and started throwing things from the bookcase, his desk. He couldn't believe all the things that were happening right now. Everything was just unbelievable. He wanted to destroy everything that surrounded him.

But he would move earth and moon to find that stupid dagger, no...sword to save his baby brother. Maybe Kol caused so much pain in his 1000 years life, maybe he was a phycho, but no one deserved this kind of death, painful. He didn't want to admit it but he loved his brother and wanted so much to help him.

So, now he needed to do something.

And he would.

After Klaus left from their sight, Bonnie turned her body and face the two Originals. She looked at them but she turned her eyes as soon as their catch hers.

''What is it Miss Bonnie?'' Elijah asked her after he found out she looked kind of worried.

''Well, I have to say something that I didn't say.'' Bonnie answered him.

''What is it?'' Rebekah asked her.

''When we find all these 'materials' we have to give the blood to Kol in order to drink it and then...kill him!''She said.

''WHAT?'' Rebekah screamed as quietly as possible.

''Kill him? But that will end his life for good, we will not help him if we kill him.'' Elijah said.

''I know, I know we will kill him and then he will be reborn.''

''Reborn? What do you mean reborn?''

''He will born again but not as a vampire but as human.''

''Human? Oh my god!'' Rebekah said. ''He would prefer to die right now and here,than to be human.''

''Rebekah we all know this, but he won't die and have unfinished business here, will he?''Elijah asked her.

''Right. Right''

''Lijah?''A small trembling hurt voice sounded from behind them. Kol was now sitting in his butt in the sofa that he was sleeping a minute before. But he didn't look at Elijah, since it was him that he asked. He was looking at the wall .Elijah moved to his side.

''Kol? Can you hear me?''He asked him and took his hand on his. But Kol took it away and turn his face to him.

''Don't Elijah, don't tell father. He would kill me.''

''What Kol? What not to tell?''

''Don't tell father, not mother. No, no please!'' Kol pleased him and looked in his eyes.

''Bonnie, what is happening?'' Rebekah asked her.

''He is having illusions. He seeing things from his past.'' Bonnie told them and walked to the door.

''Where are you going?'' Rebekah asked.

''I'm leaving. Now!'' Bonnie said and closed the door.

''What will we do now Elijah?'' Rebekah asked him with tears in her eyes,but she was standing in her position frozen.

''Niklaus!'' Elijah shouted and soon Klaus came to them worried.

''What happened?''

''Kol is having illusions! What will we do?''

''Rebekah stop crying and Elijah move!'' He ordered his siblings and they did as they asked. Klaus replaced Elijah was and hugged Kol tightly who was shaking now. ''Kol please wake you hear me?'' Kol was shaking even more now. '' !''

This nickname wasn't heard since they were still humans. But that seems to wake Kol up. He looked at them confused. Tears were making their appearance in his eyes.

''What happened?'' He asked them. ''I wa-aas...I..''He couldn't speak properly. Klaus wiped his tears now and Kol blushed from this kind of weakness.

''You were having illusions, but now it's over now. Right?''Klaus informed him and helped him lie in the pillow.

''Yeah..I suppose.'' Kol said and looked in the ceiling.

''Do you need anything Kol?''Elijah asked.

''I'm hungry!''

''We will do something for this.''

* * *

After left the Mikaelson Mansion Bonnie ran as fast as she could to the Boarding House. She was running really as fast as she could. She needed to talk to the Salvatore's and tell them everything she knew.

After ten minutes she was in the front door of the house but she waited couple of minutes before she knock and when she did Stefan was the one to answer it.

''Hey Bonnie.'' He welcomed her.

''Hey Stefan!''

''So, what was this about? Everything went right with them?'' He asked her and put a glass of martini.

''Yes, everything is alright and this is why I want to talk about. Them. And especially him.''

''Who?'' It was Damon's voice who was coming in the living room with a blood bag in his hands.

''Kol.''

''What about him?'' Stefan asked and sat beside her and his brother.

''When I talked with my grams, she told me about a spell and everything surround it.''

''Ookay. So...?''Damon asked her.

''Well, we need to find some things and we have to kill him.''

''That's fantastic. We just need to find those things.'' Stefan said.

''Let me finish. But he will be reborn and be human and not a vampire.'' Bonnie continued.

''That's even fantastic.'' Damon asked.

''Yes it is. Also ,we will need Elena's blood for him to drink.'' Bonnie said.

''No, no, no, no. Did I mention no?''Damon said/asked and got up from his place.

''Well, if we want to kill him we need her blood. Soooooo...yeah we will get her blood.'' Stefan said. All Damon did was to sigh.

''Okay!''

''Well I smell a plan!''Bonnie said and smiled.

''You have a good nose!''Damon said and smirked.

''So, what is the plan?''Stefan asked.

''Bonnie here will help them pretending helping them and then we will think what we will do.'' Damon said and made himself a drink.

''Will we talk to the girls?''Bonnie asked them talking about Elena and Caroline.

''Stefan?''

''No. Caroline will get in our way and stop everything. Elena will freak out!''

''So in this plan we are only the three of us. And if they want your help again you will give it to them.'' Damon said to Bonnie who nodded.

''I have to go home. Stefan can you drop me by? I don't have my car!'' Bonnie pleased Stefan with puppy eyes. He sigh and smiled.

''Sure.''

* * *

Mikaelson Mansion.

''Nik, Elijah and I have something to say to you!'' Rebekah said after helping Kol drink some blood and talk to him for a little until he fell asleep.

''What is sister?''Klaus said when he was sitting in the chair of his office reading some book.

''When you left later from the living room, Bonnie told us something!''Elijah said to him.

''And what is it?''Klaus asked them and turned his gaze to them.

''That we have to give Kol to drink the blood and then kill him.'' Elijah explained and Klaus eyes widened.

''What?'' He asked very furious.

''Wait, then when we will kill him he will be reborn and be human.''

''Human? Oh my fuck!''Klaus screamed.

''But we have to do it Nik, to save Kol. Please Nik, we need to do it!'' Rebekah pleased him and she was crying.

''Bekah, we will.'' Klaus said and hugged her and give her head a light kiss

''Please I can't lose him too. I can't!''

''Don't worry we are going to save him. I will.'' Klaus said and left the room

* * *

Here you go!

Hope you enjoyed it as I did .It was sad I know but...

Let me know your opinion.

Love,xx


End file.
